pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
RL92
Sinopsis En el capitulo anterior los pokemon salvaron el dia recuperando unas ollas, y ahora se dirigen a ver si sirena puede ser capaz de ganar su ultimo concurso... Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngHey! Eso fue ofensivo Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngY que quieres que haga? Es el narrador! Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.png:S de repente... Archivo:Henry_MM.pngO_O Que ruta tan larga!!! Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngPero aqui hay un carro que nos lleva al otro extremo!! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngPueden irse por el lado mas facil...o por el mas dificil Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.png♥♥♥Oh, jake, amor mio ♥♥♥ Digo Jake ¡amigo mio! Archivo:Jake_MM.png♥Hola sirena...♥ Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.png-.- que quieres? Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBueno, despues de completar las 8 medallas que necesito para la liga pokemon en un tiempo record y luego de un monton de meses de vagancia, finalmente me dirijo a la liga pokemon Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngJa! Yo tambien hago lo mismo...Pero con que te referias al camino mas facil? Archivo:Jake_MM.pngPues este camino es tan largo y tan monotono para que la gente pueda correr con su pokemon ave hasta el otro extremo, y eso es lo que yo hare con mi aclamado pidgeotto Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngAh, si, pues yo tambien correre con mi Bord Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngAun no evoluciona... Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngY?Algun problema? Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBueno, en ese caso, el ave que llegue primero al otro lado gana. Nosotros las seguiremos corriendo Archivo:Henry_MM.pngSera una buena competencia Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngY nosotros tres la veremos desde este hermoso auto Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.png¿Sabias que este auto es un.... Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngNo me importa su marca!! Solo me interesa que sea de color verde...Sunon rayo solar!! Archivo:Sunon_MM.pngSunon!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Slowking.pngAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! sirena, henry y anelisse subiern al carro meintras jaimito y jake se prepararon para la competencia Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngPikachu sube al auto tambien Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.pngPika...pikachu! pikachu subio al auto Archivo:Henry_MM.pngYo dare la señal de salida...En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos! Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngI-carly! Iknow, you see, somehow the world will change to me... Archivo:Henry_MM.png¬¬ Bueno ya inicien la carrea inicio y bord y pidgeotto volaron como locos Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto! pidgeotto estaba cojiendo la ventaja poco a poco Archivo:Jake_MM.pngjejeje, sigue asi! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngBord usa cabezazo en el aire para ir mas rapido!! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord!!!!! Bord cojo mucha ventaja!! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngPidgeotto, ve un poco mas lento Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngQue? Porque mi amado, digo Jake hizo eso? Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord... Bord se canso mucho por haber usado cabezazo durante tanto tiempo, y fue facilmente pasado por Pidgeotto Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngPorque siempre tienes que sabertelas todas? Archivo:Jake_MM.pngPorque soy fantastico Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngPorque no me imagine que esa serie tu respuesta ¬¬ de repente un gran bosque se vio en el horizonte Archivo:Jake_MM.pngEsta es la segunda zona, y es mas dificil que la anterior al tener centenares de obstaculos... bord y pidgeotto entraron a la zona boscosa Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord! Bord bord! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto... bord al ser tan pequeño pudo pasar facilmente por todos los arboles y plantas que habia mientras a pidgeotto le resultaba algo dificil Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngJa! Que dices a eso? Archivo:Jake_MM.pngDigo...Pidgeotto usa vendaval!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto!!!!!!! Pidgeotto hizo un super vendaval que le despejo la mayoria del camino e hizo que le cayeran un monton de hojas a Bord Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord!!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngHey! Bord usa doble patada en Pidgeotto!! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto!!! bord y pidgeotto se pusieron a pelear en la tierra, luego se perdieron y sus entrenadores no pudieron verlos Archivo:Henry_MM-1-.pngY ahora donde estan? Archivo:Jake_MM.png...Pidgeotto..VUELA!!!!!! Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngQue grito tan sexy ♥ digo, tan duro Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto!!! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngQue bueno que pudieron salir de repente a lo lejos se vio una tormenta de arena Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngEsa es la tercera zona las dos aves entraron satisfactoriamente a la tercera zona Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngUna tormenta dearena! Me voy a quedar ciego!!! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngTen usa estas gafas, yo tengo las mias aqui jaimito y jake se pusieron sus gafas, pero para sus pokemon era muy dificil ver Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto... Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord... pidgeotto era algo mas resistente debido a que era mas grande, pero la arena se llevaba a bord y le hacia mucho daño Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngVamos Bord, tu puedes!!! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord... pidgeotto le cojio muchisima ventaja, mientras bord se quedaba en el piso...Jaimito fue a recojerlo y a animarlo Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngBord levantate, se que es un desafio muy dificil pero debes intentar... es tu ultima prueba y debes terminarla Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord Bord trato de volar un poco pero volvio a caer Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngVamos Bord, sigue adelante! Confio en ti! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngBord!!! Bord siguio adelante, y aunque era muy dificil le cojio ventaja y empezo a brillar Archivo:Henry_MM-1-.pngParece que Bord esta... Archivo:Cara_de_Bigrord.pngBigrord! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngEvolucionaste! Bravo! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngNo esperaba eso... Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngAhora si vamos a ganar la carrera Archivo:Cara_de_Bigrord.pngBigrord!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto bigrord se iba acercando poco a poco a toda la distancia que le habia, y en el ultimo momento... Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngVamos Bigrord!!! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngTu puedes Pigeotto! y el ganador fue... Archivo:Cara_de_Bigrord.pngBigrord!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto.... Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBueno, fue una gran batalla. Espero verte pronto.... Archivo:Nuevo_James_Estilo_MM.pngPues nosotros no Archivo:Nueva_Jessie_Estilo_MM.pngLa fortuna de hoy dice "atrapa las aves" Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngY eso es lo que haremos Archivo:Jake_MM.pngSaben que? No quiero pelear con ustedes, asi que usare a mi pokemon mas fuerte... Archivo:Henry_MM-1-.pngSeguro sera Burnotal o Mostocho... Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBraviary, yo te elijo!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Braviary.pngBraviary!!! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBraviary usa vendaval!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Braviary.pngBraviary!!! Archivo:Nuevo_James_Estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Nueva_Jessie_Estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngNos mandaron a volar sin decir nada!!!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngUn Braviary, con que ese era el pokemon que estabas entrenando para la liga.... Archivo:Cara_de_Bigrord.pngBigrord..... Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBueno, ojala tengan una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo... Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngQue? Ya va a ser navidad? Archivo:Jake_MM.pngSi...que no ven la nieve? Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngOh, Jake, eres tan atento ♥ Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBueno, me voy...Adios Sirena, y adios a todos! Pidgeotto regresa... Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeotto... Archivo:Cara_de_Bigrord.pngBigrord... pidgeotto y bigord se miraron frente a frente, estrecharon sus alas y se despidieron... Archivo:Henry_MM-1-.pngAdios! Y asi, con un nuevo pokemon, una relevacion y una fecha cercana, nuestros heroes continuan su camino...ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Hechos importantes *El grupo se reencuentra con Jake *El Bord de Jaimito evoluciona a Bigrord *El Bigord de Jaimito y el Pidgeotto de Jake finalizan su rivalidad *Se revela que las fechas de navidad estan proximas Curiosidades *Este episodio se parece a RL55 ya que ambos se tratan sobre aves, y presentan a Jake, Jaimito, Bord y Pidgeotto compitiendo entre si *Guarda algunos similitudes con el anterior final de temporada, en ambos episodios aparece Jake y ambos se emitieron el 7 de diciembre del año de su temporada. Sin embargo, este episodio no finaliza con un cliffhanger (final en suspenso) mientras que el otro si lo hace. *Bord se demoro 89 episodios en evolucionar *Aunque este episodio es tratado como si fuera final de temporada, realmente solo es el ultimo capitulo no especial de 2011, ya que en los proximos episodios se continuara con los mismos openings y el mismo nombre de la temporada. En el proximo capitulo... ES NAVIDAD!!!!! Archivo:Henry_MM-1-.pngNavidad, navidad, dulce navidad!!! Es hora de celebrar en familia y en amigos esta especial navidad en region legendaria. Sin embargo, no todo saldra tan bien ya que los malos atacaran, asi que es momento de salvar la navidad! No se pierdan el proximo capitulo especial de Pokemon RL La Llegada del Guerrero ¡Navidad. navidad, legendaria navidad! Se emitira cerca a la navidad. En el 2012, en RL.... Los momentos mas importantes finalmente han llegado hasta aqui.... Archivo:Presentador_concursos_estilo_MM.pngY asi, damos inicio a la Conferencia Dariano, liga pokemon de Region Legendaria!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngCrowyena, ataca con pulso oscuro! Archivo:Crowyena_MM.pngCrowyena!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngUmbreon!!!! Archivo:Brian_MM.pngUmbreon, no te rindas, usa luz de noche!!!! Archivo:Jake_MM.pngBurnotal usa supercalor! Archivo:Cara_de_Burnotal.pngBurnotal!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPikachu!!!! Archivo:MM_Pokeale.pngPikachu esquivalo y usa cola de hierro! Archivo:Presentador_concursos_estilo_MM.pngBienvenidos todos al gran festival, quien podra llevarse la copa liston de este año Archivo:Shirley_MM.pngObviamente lo hare yo.. Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngLo hare yo!! Archivo:??????????.pngAy niñas, niñas, ganare yo... Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.pngY tu quien eres, una version femenina de Tobias? muestrate de una vez... Archivo:Presentador_concursos_estilo_MM.pngAqui esta una de las batallas mas importantes del gran festival... Archivo:??????????.pngBueno, es momento de revelar mi identidad... Archivo:Sirena_MM_Nuevo.pngO_O No puede ser! Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngEsperaba algo mas obvio como la mama de sirena, pero esto si que es inesperado!! Archivo:Henry_MM-1-.png"El villano lograra obtener las cuatro claves, el pokemon maximo...despertara, y la profecia se vera cumplida" Que libro tan raro Archivo:Ash_RL_MM.pngNo dejare que conquistes el mundo entero, por mas de que seas mi....Tendras que pasar por mi primero! Archivo:Misty_estilo_MM.pngAsh, no lo hagas! Podrias morir!!!!! Archivo:Ash_RL_MM.pngTranquila Misty, todo saldra bien.... Archivo:Misty_estilo_MM.pngNooooo!!!!Ash!!!! proximamente....en el 2012.... Categoría:Episodios NG